leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irelia/Trivia
General * Her name is the feminine version of obscure Latin name Irelius , possibly from "wrath". * According to Kuo-Yen 'Xypherous' Lo, Irelia is based on from .Xypherous, Irelia, and Kenshin Development * Previous edit iterations on the wiki reveal an uncited trivia that was based on an artifact of flying blades "Sica Shishikushiro" used by , from the manga series . The relaunch accentuates the use of multiple flying blades, peddling back to the Setsuna reference. ; * She is voiced by Cherami Leigh.Irelia's Voice Actress ** Irelia's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * A prototype of was a full counter capable of reflecting .Irelia early W * A prototype ultimate allowed her to fire a wave of blades for circa 3 seconds (didnt follow her, just in the direction and spot she originally cast it in). This 'blade stream' knocked enemies back, which was cool thematically but it ended up being a support spell. * On an early concept she had 6 arms with each one holding a sword.Irelia 6 arms concept * Her motions are from Wushu and Tai Chi martial arts with a light hint of western Jazz (dancing style). A mix of western and eastern influences but weighing heavily towards eastern. * The Seppuku death animation she used to have was scrapped because it didn't fit with her relaunch.Irelia death animation change * 's wall used to have 2 different colors per skin depending on whether Irelia's passive is fully stacked or not when she uses the ability. Its VFX when her passive is not fully stacked was later removed in V9.2. ; * Her placeholder model was .@Ezreal * Her death references . * Ryan 'Morello' Scott nerfed Irelia the day before her release for 'being too annoying to play against' and the subsequent nerfs she received whenever another champion was deemed overpowered led to the birth of the "Better Nerf Irelia" meme. * Updated splash artwork was used in rare instances, but was not suited for release.Scrapped splash update Lore ; * The blades that she wield come from a prized emblem of her household that was smashed by Noxian soldiers. Now, after all the events of the war and everything she's done, it is also the symbol for an Ionia that will not bow. It's become her medal/Mantle of Decorum, but is also her weapon. * Irelia is 24 years old. ** Young Irelia was just 14 years old when a Noxian Warhost lead by none other than , successfully attacked and captured the Placidium of Navori. Swain intended to use the captive villagers to lure Ionian reinforcements into his laid-out ambush, yet Irelia broke free & counter-attacked, killing Swain's veterans & dignitaries as well as severing his left arm, scoring, against overwhelming odds, a strategic victory that'd ultimately turn the tide against Noxian invaders. ; * Rick 'ricklessabandon' Maher once described Irelia as a and her blade as her . ** According to this, bound Irelia's soul to her blade, meaning Irelia would die for good if her blades were destroyed. * The Art of Hiten was a blade style developed by the famed swordsman Master Lito. His art was a highly guarded secret, but it was said that swords would breathe in his grasp. When Master Lito died, his daughter inherited the Hiten style. Irelia has since taken the art form to new heights as she is capable of telekinetically commanding multiple blades. * Irelia wore a "Mantle of Decorum" on her back, which is the highest decoration an Ionian can receive ( has one). Quotes ; * is the only quote kept after the rework. ; * Her French localization jokes reference . * }} goes hand-in-hand with Irelia riding her blade like a surfboard during her joke ('gnarly' is surfer slang for 'cool'). * Irelia shares quotes with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * }} references quotes . Skins ; * The skin is a reference to . * The splash art is a reference to old travel postcards, which were popular during her time. * The stamp is Xan family's crest before it was shattered to become Irelia's blades. ; * had a few references: ** Her pose refers to from . ** She resembles from . ; * She shares some similarities with Sombra from Overwatch, who is also infiltrator. ; * During the development of her Champion Relaunch, Rioters internally referred to this skin as "Frostbutt" or "Frost Booty". These were fan names for the skin due to her emphasizing her behind.Frostbutt Irelia * Just one patch after her release, patch V1.0.0.142, her original splash art required some tweeks. Her butt size was increased and it was emphasized more. * This skin references . ; * The skin set refers to the Avatar series' . ; * She was released along with: ** * In China, was 's mentor in his training. * The Struggle beween and references the , though in this instance, the dragon king, though subdued, survives. ** She possibly references Chinese solar goddess , whose was pulled by a dragon. ; * She was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Duke. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Duke himself and displays his signature. ; * shurikens are featured in the background. ; * The skin depicts before she was cast out by PROJECT. Relations ; * Irelia mentions and names her entire family, whom were slaughtered during the Noxian invasion. This being her mother, father Lito , O-ma (Grandmother) and her siblings Zelos, Kai, Ohn and Ruu. ** Kai is a common Navorian name, so Irelia's deceased brother Kai is not the same living within . * Irelia dislikes those with more pacifist attitude like and since in her belief being peaceful would only lead to the fall of Ionia. She may also have interest and get tempted by the way of those considered as Ionian villians like and his order if they can protect their people. ; * When invaded it was who saved Irelia from the brink of death. ** As a result, Irelia awakened her ability to control her father Master Lito's blade. Category:Champion trivia Category:Irelia